


one last dance

by milnyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Ex, Getting Back Together, M/M, Past Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnyuu/pseuds/milnyuu
Summary: in which chanhee gets asked out to dance by his ex, jaehyun, and a turmoil of events happens in just a couple of hours
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	one last dance

chanhee sighed as he poured punch in his cup, smelling it before realizing that it was spiked. with another sigh, he put his cup down and watched couples dance with each other. 

his eyes searched for his best friend, sunwoo, the one who dragged him here in the first place and ditched him, just like he predicted. 

as his eyes scanned the crowd around him, they landed on his ex boyfriend, jaehyun. he watched him laugh, his eyes turning into cute crescent moons and his nose scrunching up. 

tears started stinging his eyes before he looked away because he was not going to ruin his makeup over him. 

fuck it. 

chanhee grabbed his discarded cup of punch and downed it whole, enjoying the way the fruitiness mixed perfectly with the alcohol. 

he was going for a second before he heard a song blast through the speakers. 

and it wasn't just any song, it was their song. 

he softly smiled as the intro with the guitar played, all the memories of jaehyun and him dancing to this song rushing back to him. he closed his eyes as he felt the music stir up emotions in his body. 

"wanna dance?" chanhee snapped his eyes open because there was no fucking way that jaehyun just asked that, he had to be imagining it. 

nope, he wasn't because jaehyun was standing right in front of him with a nervous smile clear on his face. 

"okay." was chanhee's automatic response, he wasn't sure what the hell he said but he was sure he agreed when jaehyun was leading him towards the dance floor. 

when they got there, they turned to each other an awkward vibe settling in between them. after a couple seconds of just staring at each other, chanhee rested his hands on jaehyun's shoulders and jaehyun rested his on chanhee's waist. 

this was not how they used to dance this song. chanhee would have his arms wrapped around jaehyun's neck and jaehyun would have his around chanhee's waist, their foreheads would be against each other's and they would have no space in between them as they swayed to the rhythm. 

it was weird, to say the least. chanhee looked at anything besides jaehyun as he tried to keep enough space in between them. 

"how are you?" jaehyun asked, earning a small glance from chanhee before he looked away once again. 

"i'm doing great, you?" chanhee lied because how the hell was he gonna explain that he still wore jaehyun's soccer hoodie to sleep even after they broke up 3 months ago? 

"i've been better." jaehyun responded, shrugging his shoulders a little. chanhee scoffed because of course jaehyun would be honest, he always was. 

"care to tell me the truth?" jaehyun asked and chanhee had to keep himself from scoffing again because of course jaehyun would also know that he was lying. 

"not really, you aren't anything to me." chanhee snapped, his eyes looking up at jaehyun's hurt expression before he had to look away. 

"princ- chanhee, don't be like this." jaehyun sighed, his hands squeezing chanhee's waist slightly. 

chanhee felt his heart ache when jaehyun almost addressed him as 'princess', the nickname that he loved so much. 

"why did you ask me to dance?" chanhee mumbled to himself, taking his hands off of jaehyun's shoulders as he prepared to leave. 

"wait, i'm sorry. it slipped out, i won't call you that anymore." jaehyun pulled chanhee back to him, looking down at him with sad eyes. 

"we shouldn't be dancing, this isn't helping me get over you." chanhee snapped, covering his mouth when he realized the words that slipped out. 

"you aren't over me?" jaehyun asked, taking his hands off of chanhee's and taking a step back in shock. 

"o-of course i a-" chanhee sighed once again when he realized that jaehyun would know that he's lying. 

"how could i? we broke up 3 months ago and it's hard to trash a 3 year relationship!" chanhee exasperatedly said, tears stinging his eyes. 

"you broke up with me." jaehyun said, starting to get frustrated himself. 

"because you cheated on me!" chanhee raised his voice, thankful that the music was blaring and nobody could hear them. 

"you know i didn't want to!" jaehyun snapped and that was all it took for chanhee to break down in sobs. 

"i hate you." chanhee whispered, knowing well that jaehyun wouldn't hear him. 

"what the hell did you do to him!?" sunwoo suddenly appeared, pushing jaehyun back before taking a sobbing chanhee in his arms. 

before jaehyun could say or do anything, sunwoo led chanhee away, not being able to understand anything chanhee was talking about. 

sunwoo led them outside and they sat down on a bench, the cool air nipping at their faces. 

"i hate him." chanhee choked out, leaning his head on sunwoo's shoulder. 

"i know." sunwoo replied, hugging chanhee close to him. 

"and i love him." chanhee sobbed, covering his face with his hand. 

"i know." sunwoo sighed, his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend falling apart. 

"why did he cheat on me?" chanhee softly asked, trying to keep the tears from falling. 

f l a s h b a c k

"princess, i have something to tell you." jaehyun nervously said, motioning for chanhee to have a seat next to him. 

"are you okay?" chanhee worriedly asked, settling next to jaehyun. 

"no." jaehyun shook his head, taking a deep breath before turning to look at chanhee. 

"remember when i went to hang out with friends yesterday? well more people were invited and things started to get crazy, everyone was drunk, except me." jaehyun started off, not being able to look at chanhee any longer so he stared down at his carpet. 

chanhee silently waited for jaehyun to continue, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. 

"younghoon was there," chanhee froze at the name, younghoon has been after jaehyun for the longest time now "and he kissed me." jaehyun finished off, looking over at chanhee's hurt face. 

"and that's not the worst part, i kissed back." jaehyun added, chanhee jumped away from him and stood up, hurt lacing his pretty features. 

"you what? i trusted you, jaehyun." chanhee seethed, looking at jaehyun like he was a foreign animal. 

"it was only for like 3 seconds before i pushed him away, i went home right after that." jaehyun stood up too, taking a few steps towards chanhee. 

"is that why you haven't kissed me?" chanhee asked, tears stinging his eyes. 

"i didn't want to disrespect you like that, i know saying sorry won't do anything but i will tell you that it didn't mean anything to me, i love you." jaehyun desperately said because chanhee started shaking his head. 

"if you loved me then why the hell did you kiss him?!" chanhee snapped, taking out his phone to text sunwoo to pick him up. 

"i don't know!" jaehyun exasperatedly let out, watching chanhee type away on his phone. 

"we're done, i'm breaking up with you." chanhee looked up at him before collecting his hoodie. 

"wait, chanhee you can't do that." jaehyun shook his head, tears stinging his eyes at the thought of chanhee leaving him. 

"i didn't do anything, you did." chanhee snapped before swinging jaehyun's door open and leaving. 

"fuck, what the hell did i do?" jaehyun asked himself, kicking his backpack angrily before breaking down in tears. 

that night, chanhee cried himself to sleep with sunwoo by his side. 

p r e s e n t t i m e

after a few minutes, chanhee had quieted down to occasional sniffles. 

"i wanna wash my makeup off." chanhee mumbled, knowing that it was ruined at this point.

"i brought wipes." sunwoo fit into his pocket and brought out a small packet of makeup wipes. 

"why do you have that?" chanhee asked, a small smile on his face. sunwoo didn't use makeup, he probably brought it because of him. 

"in case you felt uncomfortable with your makeup." sunwoo replied, taking one before carefully using it to wipe chanhee's makeup off. 

"thank you." chanhee smiled at him, the smile growing wider when sunwoo pulled out his favorite lip gloss.

"here." sunwoo handed it to him, a small smile on his face at the thought of causing his best friend some happiness. 

"chanhee, could we talk, please?" jaehyun suddenly appeared, his hands stuffed into his pockets. 

chanhee's mouth dropped open slightly, he didn't even have the chance to put his lip gloss on. sunwoo looked over at chanhee, waiting for him to make his decision. 

"what for?" chanhee asked as he continued to coat his lips with lip gloss. 

"please?" jaehyun asked, his voice sounding a little desperate. 

"fine." chanhee sighed out, giving sunwoo a small nod. 

"call me if you need anything." sunwoo said, leaning in to leave a kiss on chanhee's temple before giving jaehyun a glare and leaving the two alone.

"what is it?" chanhee asked, scooting over to leave jaehyun some room to sit.

"i- i, i don't want to be away from you." jaehyun stuttered out, sitting down next to chanhee. 

"i don't know what to tell you." chanhee softly said, looking down at his feet. 

"would you consider giving me another chance?" jaehyun asked, looking over at chanhee's troubled face. 

"what are you trying to say?" chanhee asked, feeling his heart speed up. 

"you know what i'm trying to say, i still love you chanhee. and i was an idiot for kissing him when i had you, you're all that i've ever wanted." jaehyun confessed, taking chanhee's hands into his. 

"w-wait, you can't just throw all that at me." chanhee stuttered, his mind whirling with thoughts and questions. 

"just answer me one question." jaehyun sighed, anxiously waiting for chanhee to make his decision. 

"okay, what is it?" chanhee asked, trying to take his hands back but giving up when jaehyun only tightened his hold. 

"do you still love me?" jaehyun asked and chanhee felt sick because he didn't know how to react to that. 

chanhee stayed quiet, not wanting to answer that question. 

"answer me." jaehyun sighed out, letting go of one of chanhee's hand to cup his cheek and turn his face to look at him. 

chanhee looked up at him, his eyes grazing over jaehyun's perfect features. he didn't know how jaehyun could've dated someone like him but he was glad because he gave him some of the greatest years of his life. 

chanhee didn't know what came over him but he leaned in closer to jaehyun until their faces were only a few short inches apart. 

jaehyun's eyes snapped down to chanhee's lips before looking back at him, a light blush settling on his cheeks. 

"what are you doing?" jaehyun asked, leaning in closer when chanhee did. 

"i don't know." chanhee answered truthfully before capturing jaehyun's lips with his, eyes fluttering shut as different emotions whirled inside him. 

the kiss felt foreign but familiar, like coming home after being away for so long. he felt hunger start to brew inside him, like he needed to keep kissing him to breathe. 

jaehyun was always a rough kisser but he was gentle this time, his lips moving against chanhee's as if they were made of glass. he felt happiness swell inside him, he felt complete again. chanhee placed his hands on jaehyun's jaw and used them to tilt jaehyun's head as he wished. 

as jaehyun was pulling away, chanhee bit his bottom lip lightly before dragging it out and releasing it. chanhee rested his forehead against jaehyun's as he tried to get his breathing back to normal. 

"please tell me that meant something to you too." jaehyun breathed out, already missing the feeling of chanhee's lips. 

"y-yeah, it did." chanhee stuttered, feeling tears prick at his eyes once again. why the hell is he crying so much? chanhee closed his eyes as he tried to keep his emotions at bay because he was not gonna cry in front of jaehyun again. 

"are you crying?" jaehyun asked, earning a sigh from chanhee. 

"what if we don't work out?" chanhee asked, ignoring jaehyun's previous comment.

“i’ll do everything i can to make it work. princess, i’ll do anything for you.” jaehyun took chanhee’s hands again as he stared down at chanhee’s pretty eyes. 

“you won’t cheat on me again?” chanhee asked, watching as jaehyun’s face brightened up. 

“i won’t even think about it, i love you.” jaehyun smiled at him, ruffling chanhee’s hair a little. 

“i love you too.” chanhee admitted, hugging jaehyun close as he buried his face on jaehyun’s neck. 

“you have no idea how happy you’ve just made me.” jaehyun mumbled against chanhee’s hair, breathing in chanhee’s scent that he missed so much. 

“what happened here?” sunwoo’s voice appeared, both males glancing over to see sunwoo with a raised eyebrow. 

“we’re gonna try this again.” chanhee smiled up at him but sunwoo wasn’t amused. 

“hurt him again and this time i pass up the opportunity to beat you up.” sunwoo threatened jaehyun before chanhee sent him a warning look. 

“sunwoo.” chanhee sighed when sunwoo held his ground. 

“no, it’s okay. i promise i won’t hurt him.” jaehyun sincerely said, looking up at sunwoo who now had a pleased look on his face. 

“good, now scoot over.” sunwoo pushed jaehyun away from chanhee and sat in between them. 

“hey-” chanhee started to complain before sunwoo held up a finger for him to shut up. 

“are you happy?” sunwoo asked him, leaving chanhee baffled for a second. 

“y-yeah.” chanhee gave him a nod, sneaking a look at jaehyun, who had his eyes on him already. 

“okay, now i’ll go.” sunwoo announced before standing up and leaving the newly reconciled couple alone.


End file.
